


Work

by orphan_account



Category: detroit become human
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sumo needs to CALM DOWN, beastiality, hank is tired of this shit, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hank didn’t want to go to work but of course he did anyways. He had left Connor home that day since the Android was getting a software upgrade.Once he gets home he gets an odd surprise.





	Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure sin.
> 
> Edit: So people are being all rude in the comments. Y’all. I didn’t write this because “UwU Connor being assfucked bun Sumo is hawt.” I wrote it because the idea randomly came into my mind after I watched a video about some girl who has sex with dogs for a living and I was like “welp. It’s an idea and I wanna write so let us write it.”
> 
> Edit number 2: I’m crying. Why is this the most popular story I have ever written? Come on guys. It is a dog fucking a robot and I’m half thinking about deleting it. Plz- I have so many other things I have written that deserve better-

Work. If there was one thing you could tell Hank Anderson that would ruin his day it would be that he had to go into work. Sadly today was one of those days.

”Connor. Wake up. We’ve got work.”

Ever since the revolution and androids had gotten their freedom Connor had been staying with the lieutenant. It had been alright at first, but now that Connor kept becoming more and more human it was becoming harder to deal with.

There was one day when Hank had walked into his room to check on Connor and found the Android with his head stuck in his dresser drawer. When Hank asked him about it he simply said he was learning new smells.

”Connor. Wake the fuck up. I’m not being late again because of you.”

Of course this was ironic since it usually was the other way around. But today it wasn’t like that. Connor didn’t seem to want to get out of the bed.

”Lieutenant. May I stay home today? I am receiving new software updates and I find that it would be most beneficial to stay here.”

Hank let out a loud groan of displeasure. Of course Connor had to stay home because of some fucking software update.

”Fine fine. I’ll see you when I get home.”

***

Work. Work had not been a pleasurable for poor Hank Anderson.

First as soon as he entered Fowler smacked a huge pile of paperwork he had to fill out from their latest investigation. Mostly having to do with funds. It wasn’t Hank’s fault the suspect wouldn’t talk without eating first.

Then when he finally finished his paperwork and went to get a coffee he was met by Gavin staring at a broken coffee machine. Apparently Gavin had wanted his coffee fast so he put it to the highest setting possible.

To end his day Hank had to take the long way home because of construction on the roads. Though it annoyed Hank at first he did enjoy the fact that he got to see the purples and blacks mix together on the trees. It was an rare sight since he usually didn’t take the long forest road home.

***

”Connor. I’m home.”

The house was quiet. He didn’t see Connor or Sumo. Not seeing Connor didn’t worry Hank. The few days Connor had stayed home Hank found him curled up in bed like he had been in the morning. Though Sumo not being anywhere was a bit concerning. The dog was always at the front door waiting for him when he got home. That’s when Hank heard a noise he didn’t expect.

From the distance he heard moaning. Not just any moaning but high-pitched moaning. The sound of dog grunts also filled the air. To put things simply Hank did not want to investigate further. There was no way what he thought was happening was happening.

Slowly Hank made his way down the hall and towards his bedroom. ‘There’s not way.’ He told himself these words over and over in his head as he made his way down the hall.

”S-Sumo... Nice dog... G-Go faster...”

Yup. Just as Hank had thought. There was no way that all the noises he heard along with that sentence meant anything other than what he thought. Sumo was in heat and poor Connor was now dealing with it. Hank slowly peaked his head into his room. His eyes saw what confirmed his suspicions.

Connor was on all fours with Sumo on top of him. It was a surprise how the large dog wasn’t crushing Connor underneath him. Hank looked downwards and saw Connor’s cock.

It was odd looking to say the least. Hank had never seen a dildo in real life but looking at Connor’s cock made him feel like that was the closest he ever would come to seeing one. It also looked to be dripping out some sort of substance onto his sheets.

”Sumo...! Off...! Oh god...!”

Hank felt himself grow slightly hard as Connor moaned out. Hank had seen the dog in heat before so he wasn’t completely surprised Connor was moaning so loud. Sumo was a big dog which generally would lead people to believe he had a large cock. Which was true. Sumo was huge.

Connor gasped and moaned. He looked back at Sumo. Hank saw the lustful look in Connor’s eyes and instantly felt himself grow to full hardness.

”Damn it...” He softly cursed. This made Connor’s head snap to the side. His eyes went wide and he instantly was trying to move away from Sumo.

”Lieutenant! I did not realize you would be home so early!”

“I’m late Connor.”

Both were silent for a moment. That was until Connor let out another moan. Sumo had resumed humping into Connor. “L-Lieutenant...!”

Hank let out an almost inaudible curse and walked over. He stared and grabbed Sumo by the back. Gently he patted the dog.

”Off buddy.”

Sumo, being in heat, of course didn’t listen to his owner and continued to hump. Hank groaned. Why did this have to be his night?

”Connor listen. You’re gonna have to let him finish.”

A look of shock fell over Connor’s face. It quickly faded and his mouth formed an ‘O’ shape. His eyes crossed and his tongue stuck out.

“S-Sumo...! Good doggy...!”

Connor laid his head down on the bed and let Sumo fuck him. At this point Connor seemed to be enjoying it even more than before.

“L-Lieutenant...”

Hank looked from the floor he didn’t remember looking down at. Connor was staring at him with lust-filled eyes.

”Lieutenant. I want to... Suck you.”

If an old man could have a heart attack from one sentence Hank believed it would be that one. Connor wanted to give him a blowjob. A blowjob. Connor, a highly intelligent android, wanted to suck him off. How could Hank say no?

He undid his fly and sat on the bed. Almost instantly Connor was on him. Hank rarely masturbated anymore but when he was younger he had tried a few things. One of those was a flesh-light. It had been one of Hank’s favourite things back in the day. Connor’s mouth felt almost exactly like a flesh-light but with some human like nature about it.

Connor had only had his mouth around Hank for a minute and already spurts of cum came flying out then down Connor’s throat. Hank expected Connor to spit it out, but alas the android swallowed it whole. When Connor finally pulled off with a pop Hank noticed Sumo had pulled away. It seemed that he had finished too.

“How was that Lieutenant?”

Hank rubbed his temples and sighed. Of all times for Connor to ask a question...

“It was good Connor. Now let’s get you in the goddamn shower. You reek of dog and semen.”

Hank carried the android to the shower. Connor gave him a smile.

“Lieutenant. I liked how fast you came.”

“You little shit.”

Work. If there was one thing that made his day better it had been when work had finally ended.


End file.
